The present invention relates to a double connector for connecting two bodies, especially for making a concealed connection between two slabs of stone, marble or the like.
A double connector of this type is known comprising a sleeve-like connecting piece with two stud parts at opposing ends of the connecting piece, which engages in drilled holes in the bodies or slabs to be connected and whose stud parts are each connected to anchoring elements fixed in the drilled holes in the bodies or slabs.
A push-in connection for slabs is described in German Patent Document DE-PS 1 625 393 which consists of two connecting elements that can be locked with each other and fixed in drilled holes, which are aligned with one another, provided in the slabs to be connected. These connecting elements are fixed by means of fixing studs, the outer surface of which are provided with a sawtooth profile. The fixing stud is pressed into the drilled hole in the slab and holds in the slab, because of the friction between the fixing stud and the wall of the drilled hole.
This type of connection between two slabs of stone or marble is no longer sufficient, at least in facade construction. For safety reasons, in facade construction, fixing elements made of steel are predominantly used which are anchored in the slabs by interlocking and/or expanding.